Sewing machine presser devices for facilitating the making of buttonholes are well known. Such devices commonly have a work engaging shoe that is adapted to slide with respect to a presser foot in a direction coincident to the direction of feed of the underbed work feeding mechanism of the sewing machine. With this construction the work feeding mechanism, by contacting the work fabric, advances the work engaging shoe relative to the presser foot. There may be indicia marks on the shoe or an adjustable gauging member to aid the operator in visually gauging the length of the buttonhole. Other devices utilize an adjustable stop member to provide a physical barrier against further movement when the advancing shoe engages the presser foot, or an adjustable stop member to trip a mechanical or electric switch for automatically reversing the direction of feed and sewing the second half of the buttonhole. A presser device for sewing buttonholes that utilizes the visual gauging technique for determining the end of the buttonhole is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,254 dated June 16, 1964 of J. P. Enos et al. The Enos device utilizes an adjustable pointer located behind the sewing needle which can be set to a distance representing the desired buttonhole length. The operator will sew until the bar tack at the top of the first leg of the buttonhole is aligned with the adjustable pointer thus establishing the desired buttonhole length. However, because this method requires visual alignment of a stationary pointer and a moving bar tack, it is difficult to achieve consistent buttonhole lengths. There are many existing devices that use the barrier technique for determining the end of the buttonhole. The present invention is primarily addressed to this type of presser device. Such devices typically include an adjustable stop member that may be manually set to the desired buttonhole length and locked in place. A representative example of such devices is disclosed in Japanese Lay-Open No. 51-53944 dated May 12, 1976 by Kumao Niino et al. Niino utilizes a presser foot having a work engaging shoe adapted to slide relative thereto and an adjustable stop member that may be manually positioned by inserting an appropriately sized gauging button into a receiving area of the device and manually adjusting the stop member until it engages the button. The stop member is then locked in place. With this type of device the operator must be attentive as the advancing shoe carries the stop member toward the presser foot, and be ready to stop or reverse the feed at the exact instant of contact between the stop member and the presser foot. Any delay in doing this may result in twisting or irregular feeding of the material under the now stationary work engaging shoe or, if the work remains stationary along with the work engaging shoe the needle will continue to cycle and create a build up of thread stitches at the end of the buttonhole. In either case, an irregular and unattractive buttonhole is produced.